Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block (GPH:R)
The moving truck stops in front of the newly refurbished house as Xavier stares out his window. He shouts in glee "Oh boy I can't wait to see who my new neighbor is!" As he continues to stare out he sees that the parents are also bandits like his! "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" As he stares he sees a girl bandit closer to his age, immediately he gets struck, love at first sight some might call it, and then closes his shutters to think to himself. "A girl bandit? I think my dreams have come true!" The alarm rings in Xavier's room, he forgot yesterday was the last day of vacation and he goes back to school today! He rushes to the bathroom and washes himself and rushes down backpack in hand as his mom pats his little head and serves him pancakes and eggs before heading off to his first year of High School. "How's my little boy doing today!" Xavier's Mom says. "Mom! I'm not little anymore! I'm practically an adult now! I'm in high school sheesh! Can't a guy get some respect in here!" His dad walts in and pretends to play along. "Oh yes honey, he's definitely all grown up now, maybe DO treat him like he's older." Xavier rolls his eyes. He finishes up, packs the final preparations he needs before going to school and rushes to the Bus stop. As the bus rolls up Xavier sees the new girl on his block and holds the door open for her in an attempt to be polite. As Xavier goes up he sees a fat tub of lard in the back seat call his name, "Hey Xavier come sit over here!" Of course, it's Tubba, what a loser, but that loser was sadly his friend as he couldn't find any others. Xavier stares as he sees the girl bandit sit by herself and Tubba catches him, "Oooooh Xavier's got a crush!" "What no?!" Xavier says, red faced and all. "Oh stop pulling this over that must be the new girl that moved in yesterday, her name was Veil from what I've heard." "V-Veil?!" "Yeah, apparently she's a weirdo" Xavier looked at him in awe. "I wouldn't say that Tubba, that's just plain mean!" "Yeah good luck getting a shot at that one, loser." Xavier stares outside the window the entire bus ride to school. As the bus stops in front of the school Chubba appears startling his loser brother Tubba. "Hey Wimp! You ready for another year of doing my math homework?!" Tubba rolls his eyes, "I told you! I'm going to HELP you understand it this year! How else will you get a job if you don't learn your education!" Chubba laughs, "Education? Who needs that?" Tubba replies, "Well if you wan't a dead beat job at Bowser's supermarket that's up to you pal." Xavier rushes past all of them and catches up to the new bandit girl. "U-uh hey! I'm Xavier! I noticed you're new here and I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour!" Xavier says nervously. "No thanks I'm good, the bus driver a map of the school after I told him I'm new, but uh, nice to meet you, I'm Veil." "Oh, well nice to meet you too!" Tubba taps Xavier on the back. "It's okay dude, she's way out of your league anyway haha!" Xavier nervously says "You're probably right." But Xavier clenches his fist but holds himself from anger. Tubba, Chubba, and Xavier head to their first period class. It was the P.E class hosted by Bob a pretty well known Bob-Omb from his generations. "Alright Tubbies! It's time for you to get that MUSCLE MASS!" Tubba looks hurt whilst Chubba looks excited to get those muscles! Xavier does basic workouts as the Coach instructs and class goes as normal. As class ends Xavier begins to walk up to Tubba before Chubba intercepts him, "Hey Loser! Ya got lunch money right?! Well give it here!" "But It's mine Chubba! I have to eat!" Xavier says in defense. "Wimp nerds don't get to eat." Chubba pummels Xavier and Xavier eventually gives up his Lunch Money sobbing a little before getting up and heading to second period. -End of Chapter 1-